Death Come True/Gallery
This is an image gallery for the game Death Come True. |-|Characters= =Character Portraits= Promo Photos Character actors were revealed one at a time over a period of several weeks, beginning on December 10th, 2019. Full Portrait Makoto Karaki Full Body Promo.png|Kanata Hongō as Makoto Karaki Akane Sachimura Full Body Promo.png|Chiaki Kuriyama as Akane Sachimura Nozomu Kuji Full Body Promo.png|Win Morisaki as Nozomu Kuji Hotel Concierge Full Body Promo.png|Yuki Kaji as Hotel Concierge Nene Kurushima Full Body Promo.png|Chihiro Yamamoto as Nene Kurushima Kenichi Mino Full Body Promo.png|Jiro Sato as Kenichi Mino ---- Transparent Headshots Makoto Karaki Portrait Promo.png|Kanata Hongō as Makoto Karaki Akane Sachimura Portrait Promo.png|Chiaki Kuriyama as Akane Sachimura Nozomu Kuji Portrait Promo.png|Win Morisaki as Nozomu Kuji Hotel Concierge Portrait Promo.png|Yuki Kaji as Hotel Concierge Nene Kurushima Portrait Promo.png|Chihiro Yamamoto as Nene Kurushima Kenichi Mino Portrait Promo.png|Jiro Sato as Kenichi Mino Chara 6 Portrait Promo.png|Unknown Character ---- Headshots with Backgrounds Makoto Karaki Portrait Promo 3.png|Kanata Hongō as Makoto Karaki Akane Sachimura Portrait Promo 2.jpg|Chiaki Kuriyama as Akane Sachimura Nozomu Kuji Portrait Promo 2.png|Win Morisaki as Nozomu Kuji Hotel Concierge Portrait Promo 2.jpg|Yuki Kaji as Hotel Concierge Nene Kurushima Portrait Promo 2.jpg|Chihiro Yamamoto as Nene Kurushima Kenichi Mino Portrait Promo 2.jpg|Jiro Sato as Kenichi Mino ---- Alternate Headshots Makoto Karaki Portrait Promo 2.jpg|Kanata Hongō as Makoto Karaki Akane Sachimura Portrait Promo 3.jpg|Chiaki Kuriyama as Akane Sachimura Nozomu Kuji Portrait Promo 3.jpg|Win Morisaki as Nozomu Kuji Hotel Concierge Portrait Promo 3.jpg|Yuki Kaji as the Hotel Concierge Nene Kurushima Portrait Promo 3.jpg|Chihiro Yamamoto as Nene Kurushima Kenichi Mino Portrait Promo 3.jpg|Jiro Sato as Kenichi Mino ---- Silhouettes Pre-release promo images with faces obscured, posted on the Death Come True website October 9th, 2019. As each actor was revealed, these images were replaced with the promo images above. Hotel Concierge Full Body Promo Secret.png|Hotel Concierge Nozomu Kuji Full Body Promo Secret.png|Nozomu Kuji Akane Sachimura Full Body Promo Secret.png|Akane Sachimura Makoto Karaki Full Body Promo Secret.png|Makoto Karaki Nene Kurushima Full Body Promo Secret.png|Nene Kurushima Kenichi Mino Full Body Promo Secret.png|Kenichi Mino |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork & Graphics= Posters Death Come True Promo Poster.jpg|Initial poster with obscured faces Reveal Banners Death Come True Twitter Header 0.png Death Come True Twitter Header 1.png Death Come True Twitter Header 2.png Death Come True Twitter Header 3.png Death Come True Twitter Header 4.png Death Come True Twitter Header 5.png Death Come True Twitter Header 6.png Logos and Other Graphics Death Come True Favicon Logo.png|Favicon Logo Death Come True Logo.svg|Text Logo Death Come True Tagline.svg|Tagline: "Is it a movie? Is it a game?" Background Artwork Death Come True Promo BG 1.png Death Come True Promo BG 2.png Death Come True Promo BG 3.png Death Come True Promo BG 4.png Death Come True Promo BG 5.png Death Come True Promo BG 6.png |-|Trailers= =Trailer Images= Trailer 1 Teaser Trailer #1 was released on December 14th, 2019. It previewed some live-action footage as well as a portion of in-game footage of the player controlling the camera and choosing whether to open a door. Death Come True Trailer 1 (01).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (02).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (03).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (04).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (05).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (06).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (07).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (08).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (09).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (10).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (11).png Death Come True Trailer 1 (12).png |-|BTS= =Behind The Scenes= Cast & Crew Behind The Scenes Death Come True BTS - Kodaka & Chiaki.jpg|Director Kazutaka Kodaka with Chiaki Kuriyama Death Come True BTS - Kodaka & Win.jpg|Kodaka with Win Morisaki Death Come True BTS - Kodaka & Yuki.jpg|Kodaka with Yuki Kaji Death Come True BTS - Kodaka & Chihiro Yamamoto.jpg|Kodaka & Chihiro Yamamoto Death Come True BTS - Kodaka & Jiro.jpg|Kodaka & Jiro Sato Death Come True BTS - Yuki & Kanata & Chiaki.jpeg|Yuki Kaji, Kanata Hongō, and Chiaki Kuriyama Death Come True BTS - Yuki & Kanata.jpeg|Yuki Kaji and Kanata Hongō Category:Image Galleries